kings_and_legends_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Olympian
Countdown: 11 Attack: 0 Life: 23 Rank: Awakened (Only) Abilities * Kronos - When summoned, will gain stats based on the number of friendly creatures on the field. For every friendly creature, you will gain +5 additional attack. When you kill an enemy creature, you will gain +5 life. Cannot be placed from hand into the graveyard. * Shield Ward - Cannot be affected by negative effects. * Pantheon - Restores 3 life to every friendly creature and hero each turn. In addition, you will reduce the countdown of a card in the summoner's hand by 3 each turn. * Sword of Promises - Attacks enemy creatures in a 2x1 area. Damaged creatures have a 25% chance of returning to the enemy summoner's hand. Damage dealt cannot be reduced. The Olympian Review A must-have card for guild showdown power hauls! The Olympain possesses the strongest power abilities than any other card in the game. If summoned onto the field with 10 other allied creatures dominating, The Olympian will gain a permanent +50 attack stat! Which will strike in a 2x1 area. Upon killing an enemy creature, it will also gain +5 life! Positives: * AOE Heal * Efficient Card Reduction * Godlike Power Potential * Shield Ward (Chosen One) * Guild Showdown Boss (Considered Boss Ranking) Negatives: * Very High Countdown * Weak Attack Stat If Number of Allies is Low * Incredibly Hard to Obtain How to Obtain You may obtain the Olympian by offering 3 Black Opals to the new Alchemy Lab feature. The player must also acquire an Olympian's Pendant (Legendary) from the Mount Olympus boss fight. Mount Olympus (Extreme) Mount Olympus is a permanent boss fight and successor in difficulty to Kings Mausoleum. It requires a character level of 60 and the completion of all other boss modes and map sections. Featuring two stages of extreme difficulty, Mount Olympus is suitable to only the most experienced players. Stage 1: Defendant of Zeus is the boss for this battle. She has the ability to target enemy creatures even if they have the skills: Nimble. She also uses cards not accessible in the game, such as Hercules (stronger version of Modesty) and Helen of Troy (Grants +99 life to all allies whilst active). All whilst combating hordes of powerful non-elites and event-elite cards. Players must save their nukes for Hercules (9/28/Modesty/Shield Ward/Cleave) - 4 Countdown and Helen of Troy (0/2/99/Lifeward99/Immolation 9/Shield Ward) - 5 Countdown. Stage 2: This stage is far more tricky. When starting the battle, your team will face four nimble towers guarding the boss: Queen Hera. These nimble towers also have temptation 1, cloaked shot 1, 18 life and arctic barrier each. The objective is to defeat all the nimble towers before Queen Hera sends out The Olympian and enhances it with Righteous One, a 10 attack, 15 life Chosen One which has Shield Ward instead of Arctic Barrier. If a nimble tower is still active, it will be almost impossible to kill The Olympian, as his high hp and attack, with brutal healing and inspiration abilities will cause a very hard time for your decks. A good unit to use is: The Heirophant with Eternal Amber or Nerdy Calculina. However, Hera also carriers a fair amount of nukes. Rewards Mount Olympus is very well known for dropping legend accessories and armour with a small percent chance! In addition, you may also gain Fire Opals, Pink Diamonds and occasionally, Black Opal Fragments and Legendary Gems. It also has a very slight chance in dropping the Olympian's Pendant! an item used to fuse The Olympian! Other rewards include: 10,000-30,000 silver, Epic Gems, Rune Formulas, Rare-Epic Saddles and 30 Gold. Players also have a rare chance of pulling a Godlike King of the Gods, Zeus!